


You made it yourself did you?

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Sick Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori has a cold---Kori scooted closer to the fire before him and pulled the fluffy blanket he had been given tighter around his shoulders. He nose throbbed from how raw it had become. He had definitely been rubbing at it too much but he couldn't help it when the snot just kept coming. His hair was out of its usual braid and hung in unwashed, unkempt strands around his face. Kori reached up to push a violet lock out of the way. He was undoubtedly sick.





	You made it yourself did you?

**Author's Note:**

> i am very sick rn and have absolutely no energy but i needed to post something today so i forced kori to share my pain

Kori scooted closer to the fire before him and pulled the fluffy blanket he had been given tighter around his shoulders. He nose throbbed from how raw it had become. He had definitely been rubbing at it too much but he couldn't help it when the snot just kept coming. His hair was out of its usual braid and hung in unwashed, unkempt strands around his face. Kori reached up to push a violet lock out of the way. He was undoubtedly sick. 

He'd only been in Coerthas for a week but somehow he had caught the most miserable cold. He body felt shaky and he wasn't even able to lift his sword. How was he supposed to help put an end to the religious what-nots going on like this. Some warrior he was. 

A door opened and closed behind him. Haurchefant had been kind enough to let Kori stay with him while he was under the weather. The man had been a saint ever since Kori had arrived in this snowy hellscape and here he was once again coming to Kori's aid when he was in need. 

The sweet smell of chocolate and sugar reached Kori's nose and he managed to scoot himself around to face the other. Haurchefant stood in the doorway with a warm smile on his face and two mugs filled to the top with warm brown liquid. 

“I thought perhaps a warm drink would help ease your pain a bit,” he said and crossed the room to sit next to Kori, “I must say, you do look better than yesterday.” 

“Flatterer,” Kori huffed out and took the mug offered to him, “You know that I look worse don't even lie.” 

Haurchefant let out a hearty laugh and Kori allowed himself a smile as he drank deep from the mug. The chocolate coated his tongue and sore throat in such an amazing way he let out a very lewd groan at the feeling.

“Oh? Is it that good? Then I must make some more,” Haurchefant took a sip of his own drink and leaned back against the foot of the bed. 

“You made it yourself did you?” Kori aimed a hacking cough into his blankets, flirting and sick were not companions. 

“Perhaps I should get the chirurgeon to look you over,” Haurchefant said and he made a move to get up when Kori thrusted a hand out to stop him. 

“No...I’m” he somehow managed to stop coughing, “I’m fine. It’s just a cold.” 

Haurchefant didn’t move from his half squat on the floor. He looked at Kori, eyebrows scrunched and lips turned down at the corners. Kori felt like he was on his death bed from that look alone. 

“If you’re sure…”

“Positive. Though you should probably leave. If you stay any longer you’re likely to catch this plague yourself.”

At that, Haurchefant defiantly sat himself back down on the floor and patted the space next to him. Kori raised a brow and rubbed at his nose again. Haurchefant patted the floor once more and beckoned Kori over. 

“I could no sooner leave you in this state alone than watch you die on the battlefield,” he stated, “If I must catch a cold then it would be an honor to catch it from you.” 

Kori groaned at the corniest of that statement but shuffled himself along the floor anyways to settle down next to Haurchefant, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“You really know how to worm yourself into a man’s heart,” Kori said and closed his eyes. 

“I was taught that the best way to woo someone was good food and good company,” Haurchefant looked down at him with a smile. 

His body was almost as warm as the fire was and he felt amazing pressed up against Kori’s side. Haurchefant’s shoulder had just the right amount of cushion on it to make a fantastic pillow and the rhythm of his breaths were soothing. Kori was so very exhausted. His body was fighting against him at  every turn and he could feel the last of his energy draining as he relaxed. Haurchefant, perhaps sensing this, started to run his hand through Kori’s hair quickly lulling him into a deep sleep.

The two stayed like that for a while until Haurchefant was certain Kori was in a deep enough sleep to be moved. He carefully scooped up the smaller miqo’te and placed him onto the bed, tucking him in and making sure he was comfortable before he left for his own quarters. Kori woke up the next morning feeling a hundred times better and well rested but also feeling that he was for some reason a lot more alone than he had been when he fell asleep the night before.   

  
  



End file.
